Another day, Another buck
by alexandragurl
Summary: Ignoring HBP & DH --This is the only way Hermione could make her money, even though she never wanted too... but now that she's found George, everything should be ok, right? What about this strange man that keeps coming back to her?
1. Prologue

**Another Day, Another Buck**

**A/N: **Well, how'd ya like? It's an idea that popped into my head. A group of 7 girls that travel the globe to make money, pleasing guys. But watch out! They each have their own personalities, and their own emotions. DM/HG mainly.

**Prologue**

**H**er hands slowly made their way down to his baggy jeans. Gradually they inched closer, as bit by bit, they reached their destination. Her hands seductively and professionally unbuckled his leather buckle at an agonizingly slow pace. He writhed against her, trying to get more friction from her crotch which was definitely made to tease him, as she pressed down a bit on his shaft. It seemed like hours before her hands finally reached into his silk green boxers and pulled his hardness out. There he was, ready and at attention. He hoped this time she would lower herself onto him, her fantastic hot mouth on him as he thrust up to meet her every move. But, this wouldn't happen today as she had decided to work only with her hands for the time being. She did not want to have to wash her mouth after the session. Just seconds later he cried out as he experienced a mind-blowing orgasm, and to think, she had only used her hands.

**A**s his breathing slowed down and she detached herself from his sweaty body, the lights went back on and we could clearly hear Ginny's voice.

"**O**k boys, thank you again. Don't forget to pay your girl the amount required every time. And if you liked what you experienced, we are here every night from 6:30-7:00. Till next time!"

**S**he waved her small hand and the 7 girls gathered their money and whith a swift goodbye to their boys, left behind the stage. Hermione looked at her money. Oh god, she had gotten 30$ in tip. Did this boy that always keep coming back for more that smitten with her. Seriously the hand-job she had given him was only worth 15$. Well, that was nice. She now had enough to afford that new pair of jeans she had spotted at Trinity.

**T**omorrow was the same, another day, another buck.


	2. How Hermione Feels

**Another Day, Another Buck**

**A/N: **MMM I was bored—short, I know. Just a filler. It'll probably be day-night-day-night-day-night thing. Though the days will include some Draco meeting Hermione! Don't forget they don't know that it's them.

**Chapter One: How Hermione Feels**

''**H**ey Girl!'' Ginny's voice could be heard not too far away.

''**H**ey Ginny!'' Hermione replied back, smiling as she slowed down to let the younger red-head catch up.

''**H**ey, you still on for tonight?''

''**A**re you kidding? The dude is like- obsessed with me!''

''**H**ah! It'd be funny if he followed us to America. After all, that is our next stop.''

''**W**ow. Two months left before our big adventure. I can't wait! It'll be so much fun.''

''**I** know! We'll have the parties, then the dances, then at night, we get to let go of everything, and just become wild.''

''**Y**eah.''

''**W**hat's wrong Mya?''

''**I**t's just that since we started this business, sex has become a chore for it. I don't get how one can enjoy it anymore. I mean, since me and Oliver broke up, I've been just wandering about, not knowing what to do.''

''**Y**ou know what? I got extra tip yesterday. Let's go to Trinity and buy you a new bra! I'm sure that lover boy of yours will like it.''

''**S**ure.'' Hermione sighed. Didn't anyone get the fact that she didn't like being a prostitute- high class or not.


	3. The truth about her past

**Another Day, Another Buck**

**A/N: **MMM This might be the explanation you guys were all waiting for:D

**Recap: **

''**S**ure.'' Hermione sighed. Didn't anyone get the fact that she didn't like being a prostitute- high class or not.

**Chapter Two: The truth about their past.**

**H**ermione walked one the sidewalk, she had to get to her work, when suddenly out of the darkness, a man appeared.

"**G**ranger?" the man knew her name! Wow. That was rare. People rarely recognized her now that she had changed so much.

"**M**alfoy?" she squinted through the darkness to make sure it was him.

"**Y**ep, that's me." He took another step forward. "Shit, you've changed so bloody much… hell, what am I saying? I've changed too… I mean, look at me! Brown head now, I…. I guess it's so that people won't recognize me anymore. I mean, with all that happened… let's just say my father didn't help my reputation…"and with his words, Hermione felt tears mist her eyes as she remembered those times.

**FLASHBACK**

She stood in the middle of the Hogwarts ground, her wand in one hand, and a lock of curly, red hair in the other. She could not cry, she would not cry at the sight in front her.

Sure, they had won, but while trying to do good, they had destroyed the lives of millions. She looked around at the massacre, bodies lay piled everywhere, and the surviving people of the ministry were burning them one by one.

Slowly, she wandered around, catching a glimpse of Bill being put in the piles of people to be burned. She kept walking, looking in front of her, and she tripped on something, falling, to twist her ankle. She looked backed, and her face turned ghastly white. There was Molly, obviously dead, and a cold Arthur hugging on to her, his eyes still scarred with fear. She got up and kept walking, then her eyes fell upon the most dreadful sight.

"Oh Fred…" was all she could say as she fell to her knees, a single tear falling down her cheek. She placed her warm hand against his white, cold hand. Slowly, she lied down on the ground and put her head on his chest, just like she had done so often. She let the tears fall onto his shirt, but she did not make a sound. After what seemed like an eternity, she went back to her knees, placed a last soft kiss on his cold blue lips and stood up, bravely kept walking. She caught a glimpse of Charlie, the brother she never had, lying dead on the ground, somewhere close to Harry Potter. The boy who lived, and died, for the good of the world.

She stopped when she came upon the sight of Draco Malfoy on his knees, tears staining his face, a skeletal wand in his hands.

"He… I killed him." Was all he could say to her before he fainted. He was talking about the man in front of him, the man with the same piercing grey eyes, ghastly pale skin and platinum blond hair.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of frail arms envelop her from behind, and she turned around to be met by a red-head.

"Oh my god." She wrapped the girl in a forceful hug. "Ginny." She sobbed on the smaller girl's shoulder, and slowly everything turned to darkness.

"George is at Saint Mungo's" was all she heard before falling into her one-month coma.

**END FLASHBACK**

"**H**uh… what?" she was shook out of her memories by Draco asking her a question.

"**I **said… what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"**U**h… work." She shrugged the question off, and started down to her favorite café, she still had half an hour.

"**W**ell… ok then." He went down the nearest alley, then looking over his shoulder. "I guess I'll see ya round."

_**S**he was just one of the hundred survivors of the massacre. Was it really worth it? I don't think so. She had become what she was today in hopes of forgetting her past, just like every other one that had survived._


	4. A sick encounter, an old friend

**Another Day, Another Buck**

**A/N: **Bored… bored… bored….

**Recap: **

**S**he was just one of the hundred survivors of the massacre. Was it really worth it? I don't think so. She had become what she was today in hopes of forgetting her past, just like every other one.

**Chapter Three: Two very… interesting encounters.**

**H**ermione was not in the mood today. She did not want to work, she had the flu, she wanted to go home and sleep. Just forget about it all.

"**H**ey there pretty, watcha doing out here in the streets of London so late? Isn't it a bit… _dangerous_ for someone like you?" A man stepped out of the shadows and onto the gloomy sidewalk.

"**U**hh…. hi. Actually, I was getting to work…" she backed away, not liking the look on his face.

"**N**ow tell me, why go to work whilst you can be with me?" he asked as he took another forbidding step forward, and she stumbled backwards.

"**L**ook, I… I… I'm gonna be late for work."

"**H**ow about you miss work today… come on, come with me to that new bar… we could have fun…" he wiggled his eyebrows, and she shuddered.

"**I**'m sorry, but no thanks." She'd backed up into a wall, there was nowhere for her to go.

"**I** promise it'll be fun…"he put his hands over her shoulders, forcing her down. "Come on." All of a sudden he was on her, his saliving mouth bruising hers, his forceful, calloused hands inside her shirt and on her breast, his knee in between her leg, and he was back up for air.

"**L**et go of me!" was all she managed to say before he stuck cloth in her mouth and ripped her blouse open, his dirty mouth trailing a path down her neck. She tried screaming, but the cloth prevented her. She tried wiggling away, but her came up to look at her, a maniac glow in his eyes.

"**O**h! So THAT'S how you like it. I should have guessed you were a vixen." His chapped lips were over the cloth of her bra, one hand reached to unclasp it, then was rapidly up her skirt, shoving her panties to one side and then his fingers up her center. Her eyes screamed "help!" but her body, however knowing this was wrong, was still thoroughly enjoying the affections. Unknowingly, she started pushing down onto his three fingers, and the man looked up at her, grinning foolishly.

"**T**here… I knew you'd come around." She shivered as his other hand tightened itself on her waist while he slowly withdrew the one in between her legs, so he could grasp her panties and shove them down. He seemed to get more excited and giddy as he now was going too fast as he tried to hold her and unbuckle his belt at the same time. She took her chance and lifter her knee, only to receive a laugh from him as he stopped her pitiful attempt to get away.

"**I **knew you were excited… but still, control yourself for a second." He stepped out of his pants; she could see his (probably) painful erection sticking out through his green cotton boxers, the purplish tip in sight. "Now come on down and help me a bit." He pushed her onto her knees, holding her with one hand, and the other wet one forcing her mouth onto his hard erect cock. At first, she gagged at the feel of cloth and (hairy) skin in her mouth, but she quickly used her tongue to push the cloth out of the way, at the same time he closed his eyes, got a painful grip on her hair and sighed. This, he could get used to.

"**O**h, and…" he'd just remembered an important detail. "Bite, and I break your hands. He looked down at her bobbing head, her saw her faintly nod, and caught a glimpse of fear in her hazel eyes. So on he made her go for a few minutes, not letting her breathe, so her face was flushed red as she tried to use her nose to gather the most air possible, all the while concentrating on her tongue and his shaft, because as soon as she'd tire or back away, she'd receive a hit on the head and a growl from her imposing attacker. Finally, her tongue as too tired to move, her imposing attacker was as erect as ever, (She couldn't help but wonder how he held that long… was she that bad?) he pulled her back up and shoved her fingers back inside again, making sure she was ready… he looked disappointed when he realized she wasn't wet anymore.

"**S**o… maybe that was more fun for me?" he looked deep into her eyes, "Next time, I want you to be goddamn READY!" he screamed the last bit as he replaced the cloth in her mouth and dove down onto her breasts, biting down on her nipples, twisting his fingers inside of her, pinching her clitoris, getting her excited through the way of pain. And still, all she could do was grit her teeth and push her hips down on his fingers, trying to get some pleasure out of the whole affair. He withdrew his four fingers, inserted his thumb and forefinger back in, grabbed a hold of some wet skin and rubbed it in between his fingers, getting her to bite her lip in response, drawing blood.

"**T**here… I knew you'd like it." he was referring to the dampness in her eyes, though she had promised herself not to cry. He pinched the inside of her once again, withdrew his fingers, and (I still don't know how he did it) then with a forceful push, his powerful, strong, slick, professional, wet hand was inside her, and she tried screaming in pain, she withered at his touch. Never again would she think of men the same way. Once he was fully in, she could accommodate, his wrist being small enough, but his clenched fist was hurting her, and as he slowly, deliberately, opened his fingers inside of her, her eyes went crying, she sobbed.

"**S**hut up! You're just hurting yourself there babe. Push down on my knuckles, rub yourself on me…" she did as was told, expecting worse if she didn't, "Now, come one, go with the rhythm…" he was withdrawing a bit, then pushing back in. Another tear fell down every time he withdrew and pushed back into her, but she could not scream, could not utter a word, for they were muffled, and no one would hear. "Now, here… do this… I swear it'll feel good." He let her feet touch the ground, and with his free hand, took her by the shoulder and twisted her around 90 degrees. "There… now it's your turn." She cried as she shuffled her feel and turned around his hand, her skin feeling like it was being torn in and out, but still, she did it.

"**T**here? See… it wasn't so bad, now… come on, do it again." His voice was surprisingly soft, but not gentle… it was a demoniac soothing kind of voice, and he knew that it was hurting her, but for him, it was the pleasure of knowing he had the power, and the pleasure of feeling her slick skin on his now open hand inside her body. Luckily, he didn't have long nails, or else she would be bleeding from the inside right now.

"**G**ood girl…"he helped her turn faster and faster, she had now done three full turns… and he closed his hand so it was back to the shape of a fist, and she sighed, she felt practically nothing inside her right then, though she hated the feeling of intrusion. Slowly, he withdrew his fist, and lifted her back into the ground, fully taking her underwear off and placing it in his pocket. He lifted his fist to his eye view, sniffed it, and gave it a lick. He lifted it down towards her mouth, hovering it in front of her. She tried to back away, looking disgusted, but he stopped her.

"**C**ome on… taste it. I swear it feels so good… smells of fear and warmth and of you… my darling." He had that maniac grin once more on her face as she reluctantly stuck her tongue out to touch his hand. It tasted horrid.

"**T**hat darling, as much as I liked it, it was all foreplay. NOW you're in for the real treat. So he lifted her up, placing her wet entrance on his knee as he lifted her jean skirt and pushed back the cloth of his boxers so that his hard, purple cock was in full view. He let her slide down his leg until her entrance was touching his shaft, she wiggled a bit, not liking the feel of the dirt and air around her, and he pushed in… slowly, painfully slowly… to the point that she did not feel him at all. She felt him back away fast, getting ready for the final push that would tie them forever-

"**H**ey, asshole, get off her!" A voice said, sounding like the guy who said that would kill someone "Get the fuck off her, you goddamn bastard!" And then she heard a yelp of pain, and there was a sharp blinding light. The guy was gone.

"**E**rg… stupid motherfucker apparated." The red-head dusted off his robes as his eyes came to meet hers. "Hey, are you all right?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered and moved away. "I'm George Weasley by the way. And, you are-?"

"**I**… I'm… Oh my god. I…" She stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"**D**o I know you from somewhere?"

"**O**h my god!" And with an emotional outburst she was in his arms, crying and sniffing, sobbing and squeezing so tightly he could barely breathe. "George- oh my god! I thought you were dead!"

"**U**m… I'm sorry miss, I don't seem to recall you."

"**D**on't you know me? Don't you? It's Hermione! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!" She let out a scream of despair and frustration.

"**O**h my god… I'm so sorry Hermione. It's just, we've changed so much, we all have." And with that he took of his dragon skin coat and covered her bare top with it. "Here, that should do for now. Let's apparate back to my place."

"**I**'ve missed you." She said, fainting, limp into his arms.

"**I **missed you too darling." He tucked her hair behind her ear, sweeping her in his arms.

**A/N: **Bored… bored… bored…

VOTE

Draco/Hermione

George/Hermione

Both

**SEND ME YOUR COMMENTS THROUGH REVIEWS :P**


	5. Teetle doo dum

**Another Day, Another Buck.**

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! Long time no see huh? Check out my new VEELA story, called OVERWHELMING SENSATIONS! its gonna be slash though, but whatever! Also, check my note at bottom... will have vote counts!

**Recap:**

"**D**on't you know me? Don't you? It's Hermione! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!" She let out a scream of despair and frustration.

"**O**h my god… I'm so sorry Hermione. It's just, we've changed so much, we all have." And with that he took of his dragon skin coat and covered her bare top with it. "Here, that should do for now. Let's apparate back to my place."

"**I**'ve missed you." She said, fainting, limp into his arms.

"**I **missed you too darling." He tucked her hair behind her ear, sweeping her in his arms.

**Chapter Four: Teetle doo dum**

**''G**ood morning Sleeping Beauty.'' Hermione felt a hand over hers, and she smiled before opening her eyes.

**''H**ey George. I'm... really sorry about last night you know.''

**''N**o girl, don't be sorry! I mean, that man was just... pure evil ok? All you need to do is forget him! I mean, he's just a guy, right?'' he gave her a small wink, and she giggled. Standing up from the bed, we went towards the desk. ''There you go, you're going to need it!'' she stared down at a delicious smelling ham and cheese omelette with a buttered bagel and coffee on the side.

**''A**www George, you really didn't have to!'' but she still grabbed the bagel and took a huge bite out of it, and not bothering to swallow, gulped it all down. ''Oh my god! You even got me coffee! You remembered my obession.'' she smiled before taking a sip.

**''H**ow could I not? The gryffindor common empested with that stink for five years!

**''I**... I haven't had coffee for _such_ a long time.'' she took another sip, letting the hot liquid burn her throat.

**''B**ut... why not? Don't you have a job? Money? An apartment? A boyfriend?'' he looked worried for the first three, and anxious for the fourth. Hermione just gave a hearty laugh.

**''Y**es George Weasley, I'm married to Blaise Zabini. We have twins and three girls.'' he looked mortified for a second, but then his face erupted into a huge smile.

**''A**nd me to Millecent Bulstrode! She just had triplets a couple of weeks ago.'' hermione grinned, and the both started laughing.

**''S**o I guess that means we're both single.'' Hermione smiled, and George's heart leaped for a second.

**''Y**eah.'' he leaned in, closer closer closer closer...

**''O**h shit! Look at the time- I better get going George! I swear I'll pass by in a couple days to say hi!'' and she apparated away. With a sigh, George picked up the now empty platter of food and brought it to the kitchen. What had he been thinking?

**A/N:** Okiiiii so here are the votes as promised!

Draco:_6_

George:_2_

Both: _2_

Please review and vote for more!


	6. Ginny's Threat

**Another day, Another buck.**

**A/N: **Hola chikas! (And men, if there any that are coocoo enough to read this story.) I'm telling you now that this is sooooo not my personal view of Ginny. I'm making her like this since my best friend HAS A DEADLY OBSESSION OVER HER (not good)

**Recap:**

**''S**o I guess that means we're both single.'' Hermione smiled, and George's heart lept for a second.

**''Y**eah.'' he leaned in, closer closer closer closer...

**''O**h shit! Look at the time- I better get going George! I swear I'll pass by in a couple days to say hi!'' and she apparated away. With a sigh, George picked up the now empty platter of food and brought it to the kitchen. What had he been thinking?

**Chapter 5: Ginny's threat**

"**I** hope you know what you're getting into Herms." Hermione's best girlfriend warned her once again as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"**N**ow Ginny, I have absolutely no idea what you're hinting at!" she laughed half-heartedly and a bit too quickly for Ginny to believe the obvious and somewhat pitiful lie.

"**I** saw George yesterday." The redhead stomped to the door and put her hands to her hips, forbidding Hermione to leave until they were thoroughly done. "And no Missy, don't you dare give me that innocent look of yours!" She grinned despite herself. "Yes, my brother loves you deeply… and I know that both of you somewhat want to restart this 'relationship' that you had before… before the war." For a second, she almost seized talking at the thought of the final battle, the thought of her brothers… and then she shook her head. It was done, over with. "But what about your job? You know as well as I do that George would forbid it. And America? Did you forget your 'mystery guy' enough to let my brother overcome this opportunity? You do know that if he is serious enough, he might hire you… personally. Now if you had a contract with someone that rich, you'd be known within months! Plus, you'd be able to pay your share of the rent and buy some new make up. I mean, you do look horrid with that-"

"**O**k Ginny, that's enough!" Hermione thankfully cut the girl off. "Please do remember that you were the one that chose my makeup in the first place. And since when do you not care about George's feelings? I thought he was your favorite brother! Weren't you happy when we were together? Don't you want me to be happy?" she panted, tired out. With a building feeling of guilt, she blinked through her thick eyelashes towards her best friend, who looked pretty flushed and surprised.

"**G**eorge… well, George has changed ever since you were in a coma. I don't think he's the kind of guy for you. If you keep working on the other hand, you might end up as that guy's mistress!" she grinned, and Hermione's guilt vanished.

"**Y**ou know what Gin? You're the one that's changed! And no, I wasn't planning on becoming a prostitute for some random rich poof! All you care about is yourself. You're such a selfish, heartless and pig-headed overconfident slut!" She shoved her ex-best friend aside and stomped outside onto the busy street. With a 'pop'! she was gone.

**D**raco Malfoy stomped around the room rapidly, his breaths deep and ragged as he tried to calm himself down. Like an angry child missing his favorite toy, he grabbed the nearest vase and threw it against the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces.

**"D**rake?" his thoughts were blurred by Blaise Zabini sitting on his bed. "We have found out that the lady you seek is not going to work at Trinity's anymore. She has quit. We have managed to find out though, that the initials of her name are HG. This is all they would tell us." Blaise grinned, and Draco cracked a small smile.

**"T**hanks dude. Hey, how long have you been there?" Blaise grinned, and shrugged.

**"A**bout… ten minutes or so. I knocked, and your house elf answered. I opened the door, and you didn't notice. So I decided to sit and watch. You're quite amusing actually." Draco hit him playfully on a the shoulder.

**"W**e have to find that girl." And the two left together the Ministry department. With some luck, they'd be allowed to view the documents containing the list of all the wizards and witches in England.

**H**ermione slumped on the bed and whimpered silently. The door creaked open, and through her teary eyes she saw a blur of George Weasley making his way towards his bed.

**"W**hat's wrong?" he held her close to his body, and she wiped her eyes and looked firmly at him. "Hermione?" and she leaned up, closing the space between them. George responded happily, pulling by the waist on top of him. She just smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. How it felt good to be in safe arms again.

**A/N:** OK I know you all want to kill me! I know the votes are for Draco, but a kiss doesn't mean anything… right? Come on, keep voting!

Draco10

George2

Both3


	7. The Search Begins

Another day, Another buck

**Another day, Another buck.**

**A/N: **Right. Well, I have no hw tonight, so this is for you guys, since you know, I'm nice like that. smirk Yeah, and since SOMEBODY decided to ditch me for AFRICA, then this is for you hun. Caheta all the way!!

**Recap:**

"**W**hat's wrong?" he held her close to his body, and she wiped her eyes and looked firmly at him. "Hermione?" and she leaned up, closing the space between them. George responded happily, pulling by the waist on top of him. She just smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. How it felt good to be in safe arms again.

**Chapter 6:**** Title**

**T**he sun's beams shone through the window, waking up the anxious girl from her peaceful slumber. She smiled quietly to herself, and stretching, he yawned, welcoming the fresh morning air. Outside, she could hear the children giggling, running around and tinkling the bells on their bikes. But they were vague sounds, she was too immerse in he cocooned world.

**S**he got up and made her way to the kitchen, making herself and late morning lazy hot chocolate, swirling with whipped cream and cinnamon. She sat down on her couch and sighed, content on just laying back her head and living the moment, feeling the hot liquid scorching her throat.

**L**ast night had been a disappointment. She'd gone out with George before the war… they should had gotten more than a simple kiss, right? She sure had wanted it right then, but George… he'd insisted on _not_ going further! Why? It's not as if they hadn't had sex before, it was nothing _new_. Yet he had insisted- and a lot, by the way. Then, she'd gotten frustrated, and stormed off. He had simply shrugged,

"**W**e have to take this slow- for your sake." He said before apparating away. This had made her even more frustrated, she'd been in a fury for the next hours, and to add to that, she'd this pent up sexual frustration that just would not go away! Ugh. Thank god for that.

**T**his morning had been calming, but now, she'd remembered too much about the night before to go back into the stage he had managed to but herself in. Hermione felt the beginning of a coil in the pit of her stomach, and groaned. She grabbed her coat and let to go grab one of the famous breakfast breads at the new bakery, 'round the corner of her street.

**D**raco Malfoy threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped away. Whatever people were saying, he didn't care. Tonight, he needed to release this pent up aggravation he'd gotten because of _her_. He made his way into the alleyway and opened the old, creaking rusty door.

"**H**ey" he greeted Scarlet, the company's owner, and apparently, a great friend of hers. "Is she here tonight?" he asked, hopeful, even though he knew it wasn't worth it to even try. It had been two full weeks since she hadn't come to work.

"**H**i!" She replied back from the counter, a huge smile plastered on her face. "No, I'm sorry. I fear she's… taking a long-term break, so she won't be in for the next couple of months." She walked beside him, pressing her thin, bony body on his. "But… I'm sure any of us could… satisfy you." She whispered the latter in a sultry whisper, and Draco shivered.

"Uh… thanks." He backed off. "But I think I'll be okay." He made his way to the door, then stopped, and went back to Scarlet. "Actually… there might be something you can help me with." He grinned, winking.

"Anything…" she whispered in his ear, rubbing her leg on his thigh. "…for you"

**A/N:** OK I know you all want to kill me! I know the votes are for Draco, but a kiss doesn't mean anything… right? Come on, keep voting!


End file.
